Alright
by SapphireEJ
Summary: A few expanded Reynolds and Maddy scenes from 'What Remains' and my way of filling in some of the blanks we had in the episode.


Title: Alright, (1/1)  
>Spoilers: Up to 1x04 ~ What Remains<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova, so I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* I do own the original characters, original plot and other original ideas.  
>AN1: I edited this, so all mistakes are mine.  
>AN2: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

A/N3: This is my first (of many) Reynon (Reynolds/Maddy) fics. I have been writing Puckleberry (Puck/Rachel - Glee) for two years and have fallen in love with the relationship between Reynolds and Maddy, so I'm expanding my writing to them as well, while continuing to work on my many Puckleberry fics.

...

Being a young Terra Nova soldier, Mark Reynolds heard the command center had lost contact with a research outpost and Dr. Elisabeth Shannon, Commander Taylor and another soldier had gone out to check on them, figuring it was just a glitch in their system or a simple cable fix. The compound's second-in-command, Lieutenant Alicia Washington, hadn't discussed anything about the trip with many soldiers, but Mark could tell by the way she and several of the other higher ranking soldiers were paying closer attention to the tree line, that something was going on. He chose to keep quiet that night about the trip, because he didn't want to worry the rest of the Shannon family; he was having dinner with Jim and Elisabeth's oldest daughter, Maddy, as their first date since meeting when they arrived on the Tenth Pilgrimage.

In the short time he'd known Maddy, Mark was already growing strong feelings for her and quickly learned that she had a habit of replying to a simple question or comment with a bunch of additional information she knew about the topic. To many guys, it would be a turn off, but he liked that she was smart; she was a 'breath of fresh air' compared to most of the people her age in Terra Nova.

Mark and Maddy's evening together went as good as could be expected for a first date; they were both nervous, so he didn't think much of the interesting conversations they had or that her dad was also in the other room. As they finished their pie, Mark decided to excuse himself for the evening, thanking Maddy for dinner and after saying 'goodbye' to the Shannons, he left, hoping to see Maddy again the next day.

...

On his patrol the next morning, Mark was near the market and happened to see Maddy walking through the shop stalls, so he walked over to greet her, "hey Maddy."

"Hey Mark!" Maddy blushed lightly, "I didn't think you'd talk to me after last night."

"Why's that?" Mark asked curiously, "I thought it was great! I figured we were both nervous and after a while that will go away," he added positively.

"Do you mean you want to see me again?" She asked, a little surprised. "Even if I have a bad habit of saying more than I need too, like, a lot? I know not everyone likes it," she admitted, pushing some hair behind her ear nervously.

"Well, I don't know who you mean by 'everyone', but I like that about you. I think it makes you unique, in a good way, so don't worry about it. I really do want to see you again," he said truthfully.

"Really?" She smiled happily, "I'd like that, but I don't think I can tonight. Zoe is home sick and Josh is watching her now, but I promised him as soon as I get back he can go out with his friends. My dad went to help my mom at that research outpost and I don't know when they'll be back," she explained, "if they get back tonight, we could hang out after your patrol," she suggested, "but if they're not back, we'll have to reschedule... Unless that's too soon and then we can wait a while..."

Mark rested a hand on her shoulder to interrupt her nervous words and smiled at her, "Maddy, tonight sounds great, if your parents are back, that is. I'll come by after my shift," he told her.

With a light blush still on her cheeks she smiled at him, "okay, cool," she replied, taking a deep breath.

Nodding at her in response, he glanced around and saw his commanding officer, Lieutenant Washington, walking around nearby, so he decided to get back to work so he didn't get in trouble, "I should get back on patrol," he commented, motioning to the uniform he had on.

"Oh! Right! Of course. I don't want you to get in trouble," she said honestly.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight," he nodded.

"You will," Maddy agreed, watching him return to where he had come from. As soon as he was out of sight, Maddy blushed and tried to continue shopping, "_oh my God! Mark is really interested in me! I really like him and I was worried I had scared him away last night, but I didn't! Awesome!_"

...

The rest of the day seemed to pass like it usually did for Mark, while on duty, but later in the afternoon, he heard some guys talking over the radio about Taylor quarantining the outpost that he, Elisabeth, Jim and some others had gone to, due to a virus outbreak. Learning this and knowing that Maddy's parents were both out there, Mark got worried about her; he knew he couldn't tell her what was going on, but at least he could check on her. When he finally got off his patrol that evening, Mark made his way over to the Shannon's home and knocked on the door, hoping she was there. Waiting a few moments, the door soon opened and Maddy was on the other side, "hey," he said calmly.

Once Maddy saw him, her eyes widened, "Mark! Oh, I'm so sorry..."

At her words, he realized they had talked about hanging out that night, "no..." He tried to start a sentence, but she cut him off.

"I totally forgot..." She admitted nervously, cutting off his words a second time as she continued, "I thought that we knew [we'd cancel] because my parents are [still gone] and I'm..."

"No... I just came to check if you were okay," he motioned to her, "are you okay?"

Maddy smiled weakly at him, "not really," she said honestly, motioning inside, "come in."

Mark nodded and stepped inside, moving to the dinning table and leaned against it, "I heard no one has gotten back from the outpost yet," he commented simply.

She sighed, closing the door and following him in, "you know what the worst part is?" She asked, beginning to pace nervously. She'd been bottling up her emotions to keep from scaring Zoe, so this was the first time she'd been able to express her feelings, "having absolutely no idea what's going on. All my dad said was that he was going to help my mom and then nothing. From either of them."

"Yeah, that's rough," he agreed, listening to her intently.

"It could be anything, you know? Sixers could have ambushed them," she admitted, finally stopping her movements.

Mark shook his head, "it's not the Sixers," he replied softly.

Maddy's mouth fell open in shock and she stepped closer to him, "then you know what's going on," she said, knowing it was true.

Stepping back from her, Mark sighed, "look, Maddy, I'm really not supposed to be talking about this," he commented sadly, weighing his options. He knew he shouldn't tell her what he'd found out because not only would it scare her, he'd get in trouble for telling her without authorization.

"Mark, it's my parents," she looked at him, "please," she added, trying not to beg, but she was worried and so far, he was the only one to even talk to her about them being gone.

Taking a deep breath, Mark looked at her, "Maddy, I'm not even supposed to know anything and what I do know, I really don't think I should tell you, because I don't know if it's true. It's just bits and pieces I've heard over the radio," he explained.

Crossing her arms over chest, she eyed him, "fine, if you won't tell me, I'll go talk to Lieutenant Washington myself," she said, moving towards her room.

Following her a few feet, he was able to see inside her and Zoe's room and noticed Zoe sound asleep in her bed, remembering she'd been sick, "look, Maddy, just hold up. Let me call a couple of my buddies to watch Zoe while you're gone."

Slipping her arms into her jacket, Maddy glanced at her sister, "oh, yeah. Okay," she nodded, having been so worried that she had forgotten why she couldn't go out.

With her permission, Mark stepped out of the house and used his radio to call for a few friends to meet him at the Shannon's house. When the two arrived, Mark explained that Zoe was asleep and all they needed to do was wait there until he and Maddy got back.

Before Mark could finish talking to his friends, Maddy had already slipped out of the house and he knew she was determined to find out what was going on with her parents, which meant heading to the command center to talk to Lieutenant Washington, Terra Nova's second-in-command when Commander Taylor was gone.

Not wanting her to get too far ahead, Mark left the house quickly and glanced in the direction he figured she gone and saw her faintly in the dark night, "Maddy, wait up!" He called out, jogging towards her.

Glancing back when she heard his voice, Maddy stopped until he caught up with her and then continued on her mission, "I didn't think you'd actually come," she admitted.

"Of course I would," he replied, "I wanna be there for support and I also don't think you should be wandering around here at night, alone."

She smiled at his concern, but had other things on her mind, "thanks."

The two walked in silence for a little while, Mark a few steps behind, letting her lead the way and as they got closer to their destination, his nerves built up even more until he had to say something, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Maddy," he said moving to catch up.

Maddy took a deep breath, continuing on, "look, nobody said that you had to come with me. Either way I'm going in and I'm asking Lieutenant Washington what's going on," she commented, beginning to climb the stairs to the command center.

Mark followed her and was trying to figure out a reason to get her to stop, "look, what about Zoe? Okay? We can't just leave her alone," he offered, following her up the stairs.

"How is she alone?" Maddy glanced behind her briefly to look at him, "you posted two guards outside her bedroom."

Being reminded what he'd done, he tried not to blush, "uh, yeah, about that... Could... If you wouldn't mind not mentioning that to my commanding officer, I'd really appreciate it," he murmured nervously as they came to a stop outside of the command center door.

Maddy lifted her hand and knocked a few times on the wood, "Lieutenant Washington, it's Maddy Shannon. I'd like to speak to you," she said simply. Not getting an answer right away, Maddy glanced at Mark and without warning, pushed the door open, rushing inside, "Lieutenant Washington," she started as soon as she saw the woman standing in the room.

"Not now, Maddy," Washington hissed, motioning towards the door.

Mark's eyes widened at what Maddy did, but quickly recovered from his shock to chase after her.

"My parents..." Maddy tried, but the officer cut her off.

"Reynolds, get her out of here,_now_!" Washington snapped at him, pointing to the door.

"_Well, we're here. I might as well try to help her get answers,_" Mark thought, then replied with, "Lieutenant, all she wants..."

"It was an order!" Washington yelled at him.

The tone in Washington's voice startled Mark and he realized something was wrong, but before he could react, Maddy gasped and screamed, then scraping metal echoed through the room. Just seconds after that, strong arms wrapped around his body and a cold metal knife was pressed against his throat, "you're not to good at following orders, are you soldier?" Commander Taylor commented.

Lieutenant Washington quickly stepped in front of Maddy, shielding her from harm, in case Taylor tried anything else, but Maddy still had a clear view of Mark and Taylor. "_Oh, no! This can't be happening!_" Maddy's mind raced, fighting with herself to stay calm.

"You're sick, commander. You've been infected with something that's got you confused. The war is over; has been for a decade. We won," Washington explained calmly.

Taylor eyed her skeptically, "don't you lie to me, Wash. I want answers," he replied, tightening his grip on Mark, which caused Mark to gasp in pain.

"Wait, don't!" Maddy begged, trying to rush forward, but Washington held her back. "_Please don't hurt him!_" She silently yelled, terrified at what was happening just feet in front of her.

"You don't want to do that, sir. He's a soldier. He's one of your men. His name is Reynolds, Mark Reynolds. He came out here on the Fifth Pilgrimage. He came out here because of you. Because seven years ago, you led us to this place..." Washington started, trying to explain.

Listening to what she was saying, Taylor pushed Mark forward and turned him around, so they were facing each other. He gripped Mark's t-shirt collar just under his neck, while Taylor's other hand still held the knife, now pointing it to Mark.

Mark was taking deep breaths to keep calm, but his heart was racing, not only from adrenaline, but also from worry. He could easily tell that Maddy was terrified and he hated that she was witnessing what Taylor was doing to him, but he would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant getting hurt himself.

"...so that we could have a second chance," Washington added.

Taylor looked around curiously, "what is this place?"

"_What the hell?_" Maddy thought, glancing at Washington, "_oh, no! What if... My parents were around him! What if what's happening to him is happening to them?_"

After a few more words between Washington and Taylor, the older soldier finally released Mark, nudging him away. Mark stumbled a little towards Maddy and as soon as he was near, Maddy reached out and grabbed his elbow, pulling him to her, now both behind Washington.

Maddy squeezed her hand around his arm and looked up at him, trying to stay calm, but was even more scared now. Feeling his warmth and close proximity, her worries seemed to slowly subside, but she wasn't sure if it was because he was no longer in danger or just because he was near her.

Mark sensed her fears and lifted his other hand to rest on hers, wishing he could do more at the moment to help her relax, having a feeling he knew what was running through her mind; she was worried about her parents and was shaken up by what she'd just seen, "_just relax Maddy, I'm alright and your parents will be, too,_" he thought, locking eyes with her for a moment, before turning back to Washington and Taylor.

When Taylor asked about his wife, Washington explained that she had passed away, which Taylor had a hard time believing. Seeing Washington's movements out of the corner of his eye, Mark looked at her and saw her removing the strap holding the stun gun in her thigh holster, "_oh shit. Is it really going to come to this?_" Mark wondered silently, glancing at Maddy, who still had her hands wrapped around his arm.

As Mark turned back to Taylor, he heard him ask, "why would I want to remember that?", then lifted the knife to his neck, as if he was going to slit his throat.

All three of them, Washington, Maddy and Mark, rushed forward as the lieutenant quickly pulled her gun out and stunned the commander before he succeeded in cutting himself.

...

"Oh my God!" Maddy gasped, sinking against Mark once Taylor collapsed from the stun blast.

Mark sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her without hesitation, "it's alright, Maddy," he murmured, trying to help her relax. Glancing at Washington, who was kneeling down, checking the commander's pulse, he got more nervous, "ma'am is there anything I can help with?"

She shook her head, "no. I'm just gonna have a medic come over to take him to the infirmary," she said, pulling out her radio.

"Wait!" Maddy exclaimed as she pulled away from Mark.

"Maddy, what's up?" Mark looked at her concerned.

She took a deep breath, "just wait before you call," she started to pace nervously, rubbing her forehead in thought, "I know these are just thoughts and I'm not really thinking straight because of everything going on, but you said that the commander was infected with something that made him forget," she looked at Washington, "is that why you didn't say anything to me? Is that why you were keeping us in the dark? Because there's a chance that my parents are infected with that, too?" She asked, motioning to Taylor.

Washington stood up and nodded, holstering her weapon, "yes. I didn't want to worry you or your siblings until I knew the facts. There's been communication issues between the outpost and us for a while and when your mom and the commander went out there, they found the research team had been infected with something. Taylor ordered the area quarantined until we knew what caused the problem. Your dad and Dr. Wallace arrived at the outpost, even after I told them not to go, and I haven't heard anything since. I can only assume that everyone there was also infected or at least has been exposed."

Maddy continued pacing, mumbling words, then stopped and looked between Mark and Washington "I know I'm not a doctor or a scientist, but if they were exposed to something, it's probably contagious, right?" She took a deep breath, "if that's true, we all have been infected from the commander... It also means that everyone there could be having similar problems," she paused, tears reluctantly slipping from her eyes, "or they could be worse..."

Mark rushed to her, pulling her into his arms again, this time rubbing her back gently, "you can't think that way, Maddy. They're gonna be alright," he said softly, glancing at Washington.

Pushing aside her concern for the commander, Washington needed to worry about the rest of the colony, so she looked at the computer nearby. "Good call, Maddy," she admitted, realizing that he could have brought the virus with him, "Reynolds, help me secure him, in case he wakes up, then I'll try and call the outpost again. Maybe they've figured out how to counteract the virus and are on their way back," she said hopeful, "it's several hours away, but if they're closer to us, we'll have a better chance at getting a signal from them."

"Yes, ma'am," Mark nodded, looking at Maddy for a moment before reluctantly letting her go to help Washington.

The warmth and comfort Maddy was feeling went away as soon as Mark let go and she knew it was because they had been close. "_He makes me feel safe and warm. Maybe it's because I'm just scared or because of what happened, but that felt really good. I've never felt that way before,_" she thought, watching the two soldiers move the commander, securing his hands behind his back and leaning him against the wall, "_I really thought he was going to get hurt, but I'm so glad he didn't._"

When Mark finished securing the commander, he stood up and moved back to Maddy, resting his hands on her shoulders, "Maddy, are you alright?" He asked, looking at her and seeing tears still in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, "no. I'm nowhere near that," she replied.

"Hey," he said, gently placing a finger under her chin to lift her head up to look at him, "you're okay. I promise."

She smiled lightly at his words, "I know I am physically, but not mentally." She glanced at Washington who was already trying to contact someone, "every time I close my eyes, all I see is the commander holding a knife to your throat. He could have killed you," she admitted sadly.

"But he didn't," Mark told her, "you don't need to worry about that. I'm alright," he glanced down at his body, "see?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "but how can you act like that didn't bother you?" She asked him, "he had a knife to your throat!" She exclaimed, blushing a little when she realized her words echoed through the room, "sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Mark replied, returning his hands to her shoulders, "yes, he could have hurt me, but since he didn't, I calmed down; I'm alright."

"I'm glad you're okay, but I won't be for a while... Could you, um..." She blushed, "would you hold me?" She asked softly.

Mark smiled at her, "of course," he nodded, gently wrapping his arms around around her again, "I'm here for as long as you need me."

"Thanks," she replied, settling against his strong chest to help calm her emotions, "_this feels so good. It's definitely what I needed,_" she told herself, feeling her body slowly relax, "_he's right. Mom and dad will be fine and everything will be okay, but I just hate not knowing things..._"

...

Standing off to one side of the command center, Mark was in no hurry to let Maddy go. He knew she was upset and was happy to help keep her calm, reassuring her that things would be okay. He felt really good to know that she was comfortable enough with him to let him that close to her; something he really enjoyed and was glad he could show her that he'd be there for her.

While Washington was trying to get in contact with anyone at the outpost, she was also looking for another way to communicate with them, and had spent about twenty minutes on various things, when she finally had some luck, "got 'em!" She exclaimed.

Mark and Maddy broke from their thoughts and turned to the woman across the room, "what is it, ma'am?" Mark asked curiously.

"Obviously I wasn't getting anything from the outpost, so I thought I'd try the rovers they took. Doctor Wallace's rover is on it's way here; they still have another hour and a half or two hours before they'll be back here, but we can contact them," she said, pulling up the communication information and calling the rover.

"See, I told you things would work out," Mark smiled at Maddy.

"You did," she agreed, returning his smile and hugging him, "thank you, Mark."

"Anytime, Maddy," he promised, guiding them towards Washington.

"Science Rover 1, this is Terra Nova, do you copy?" She asked when she got on the right channel, "this is Terra Nova. Science Rover 1, do you copy?"

The radio was was dead silent for a long moment and Washington said the same thing again, all three of them hoping for some sort of response.

"...Nova...this...'im...'non..."

"Damn it!" Washington snapped, adjusting the radio again.

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked, "I think that's my dad's voice," she admitted, biting her lip.

"The outpost is in a lot of trees, so it's hard to get a signal through there, but I've boosted the radio signal, so we should be able to hear more," Washington explained, "Science Rover 1, repeat last message. We did not copy," she said into the radio.

After a quiet moment the radio came to life again, "_Terra Nova, this is Jim Shannon. Do you copy?_"

Maddy sighed in relief, feeling tears of joy coming to her eyes, "oh thank God! He's okay!"

"We copy you, Shannon. What the hell is going on?" Washington snapped, wanting to get some answers.

"_It's a long story,_" Jim replied over the radio, "_right now, be on the look out for Taylor. He's not himself and could be a danger to others._"

Washington smirked at his comment, "thanks for the warning. He's already here. Almost slit the throat of one of my men," she replied, "but he's secured for now. Is he contagious?"

"_Yes he is, but I was able to come up with an antidote and just sent the science team details on how to make it, so it should be ready soon. How many have been exposed?_" A female's voice asked.

"That's my mom!" Maddy grinned and turned to Mark, "they're okay! Sure we've all been exposed to whatever it is he has, but they know how to fix it and are on their way back!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

Mark gladly returned her hug and rubbed her back gently, "they are. I knew they'd be okay," he replied with a smile.

"I should have believed you, but it's hard to just forget," Maddy admitted, looking at him.

"You don't have to explain. I get it. I'm really glad things are working out," he assured her, "but now what?" He asked, glancing at Washington.

"Now we wait until the science team can get an antidote made. Your parents should be back in a few hours, so we'll know more then," Washington explained.

...

Washington contacted the clinic to explain what happened and in less than thirty minutes, doses of the antidote were brought over and each of them got a shot. A few medics carried the commander over to the clinic until he woke up, leaving Washington, Maddy and Mark in the command center. "Lieutenant Washington," Maddy started, "I'd like to apologize for barging in here like I did tonight," she told her. "I was just worried about my parents and was frustrated."

"Apology accepted, Maddy. I get it, but the next time something like this happens, call me first," the woman said with a smile.

Maddy blushed, "okay."

"Your parents should be back in a few hours. I will need to talk with them, but I'm sure they'll come home first, so you'll see them soon," Washington explained, then turned to the young soldier, "now, Reynolds, the next time I tell you to '_get her out of here_', are you going to listen to me?" She asked with a smile, trying to tease him more than reprimand him.

This time, it was Mark's turn to blush, "yes, ma'am. I'm sorry about earlier, too," he added.

"It's done and over with, and as long as you've both learned something, I don't see a need to bring it up again," she told them honestly.

Mark and Maddy nodded in agreement and said 'goodbye' to the officer, leaving the command center; both were glad they didn't have to stop at the clinic. Reaching the gravel walkway, they started back to the Shannon's, neither saying anything right away, but were walking side-by-side. "I feel so much better knowing my parents are okay," Maddy said, "you helped me a lot tonight, Mark. I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I'm glad I could help. I'll always be here if you need anything," he smiled at her.

She returned his smile and the two continued walking, finally arriving back at the Shannon's. Mark's friends were still there and Maddy thanked them for watching Zoe while they were gone. They admitted it was easy because she had slept the whole time and the two guys left once they had finished their conversation, leaving Mark and Maddy alone.

"I should probably get going myself," Mark admitted, "I have patrol tomorrow."

"Oh, right," Maddy nodded, "um... I was... Do you..."

Mark could tell she was nervously stumbling over her words, "what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, she slowly relaxed, "you've stayed before while my parents were gone and I was wondering if you'd mind staying until they got back. I know it's late, but Josh isn't here and Zoe's been sick and..."

"I'd be happy to stay," Mark assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

...

Sitting across from each other in the living room, Mark and Maddy picked up a conversation easily and Maddy was glad for the company; she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep anytime soon and hated waiting, especially alone. Josh came home a little later and just waved at them before going to his room for the night and Maddy and Mark continued to talk, keeping their voices low so they didn't bother anyone.

Another hour passed and finally familiar voices were heard outside and Maddy jumped up, rushing to the door as it opened, her parents on the other side, "mom! Dad!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around them.

The two adults gladly returned her hug and Jim was the first to pull away, seeing Mark standing a few feet away, "hey Reynolds, didn't expect to see you here."

"Maddy asked me to stay until you two returned. Welcome home," he told them both.

"Thanks," Jim nodded, "and thanks for staying with Maddy, too."

"Anytime. I'm here if she or any of you need anything," Mark replied, "and now that you're home, I'll excuse myself to let you have time with your family," he added, nodding at Elisabeth and moving to the door.

Not wanting him to leave, but knowing he couldn't stay all night, Maddy reluctantly walked him to the door, "thanks for everything tonight, Mark. We can hang out tomorrow when you're done with your patrol," she offered.

"Sounds good. I'll come by when I'm off," Mark smiled at her, "goodnight, Maddy."

"Goodnight, Mark," she returned his smile and watched him leave, waving at him once he stepped outside.

...

Getting a few hours of sleep, Mark woke at his usual time and went out on patrol, looking forward to getting off so he could go spend some time with Maddy. He knew the day before had been emotional for her and hoped she was feeling better and less nervous than she had when he last saw her.

Stopping by the market to get something for lunch, he finished up and was about to get back to work when he heard his name and turned to see Washington walking towards him.

"Ma'am?" He nodded at her.

"I'm surprised you're out on patrol after what happened last night," she admitted.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine, ma'am," he replied.

"Good to know. How's Maddy?" She wondered.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her today," he admitted.

"Then why don't you take the rest of the day off and go find out," she suggested.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I don't need any special treatment because of what happened last night," he told her, surprised at what she was offering.

"Reynolds, you were put in danger last night and anyone would get at least a day off for that. I had other things on my mind last night and you seemed okay, so I didn't think of it, either. It's good to know you're alright and are willing to jump right back to work, but take the rest of the day off to relax," she told him, "do I need to make that an order?" She asked curiously.

Mark laughed lightly and shook his head, "no ma'am, you don't. Thank you."

Washington nodded at him and then walked away, leaving Mark standing near the market.

Shaking away his surprise, Mark returned to his place long enough to drop his gear off and then made his way over to the Shannon's home, knocking on the door lightly. Unsure who would answer the door, Mark waited patiently and when it opened, Jim was on the other side, "hey Mr. Shannon. Is Maddy here?"

"Yeah, come on in," Jim said, moving aside and letting Mark in before closing the door. "She's in the sun room," he added, motioning to the area off the living room.

Mark nodded his thanks and stepped over to where he meant, "hey Maddy."

Looking up from the tablet she was reading from, she smiled, "hey Mark! I didn't expect you until later," she admitted, setting the item in her hand down, "have a seat," she motioned to the spot next to her.

"I didn't expect to be over until later, either. Lieutenant Washington saw me a while ago and gave me the rest of the afternoon off, because of what happened yesterday, so I thought I'd come over. I hope that's alright. If I'm interrupting, I can leave and come back later," he told her.

"Oh, no! It's okay. Would you like something to drink?" She asked happily.

"Sure," he nodded, "I'm open to anything."

Watching her leave the room, she was only gone for a few minutes before she came back with two glasses in her hand, filled with juice. Handing him a glass, she closed the sliding door, giving them a little more privacy, and then retook her seat next to him.

"So, Maddy, I wanna ask," he looked at her, "how are you doing?"

Maddy took a deep breath and smiled at him, "I'm alright."

-_End_

...

Underlined text are lines borrowed from Terra Nova 1x04 - 'What Remains'. I do not own.

...

A/N4: Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think! I was nervous to post this, because it's my first fic in a new fandom, so please be gentle.

A/N5: A huge shout out to: All of my awesome Puckleberry readers and fellow writers that have joined the Reynon fandom... The awesome Reynon Tumblr ( reynoldsmaddy . tumblr . com ), the only Terra Nova blog I follow on Tumblr... And to the awesome Terra Nova Fan Fic community on LJ ( terranovafanfic . livejournal . com ), the first Terra Nova community I ever joined.

...


End file.
